


A Song to Warm the Cold

by Dd_Ridge1995



Series: WW2 [2]
Category: World War 2 - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Singing, Soldiers, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dd_Ridge1995/pseuds/Dd_Ridge1995
Summary: Just a few short fics of Gerino singing some old German songs.





	A Song to Warm the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of boredom so enjoy. Or not. I dunno.

“ Im Wald, im grüen walde!”

Rashanka looked over to Gerino, the soldier that the base had taken in two weeks ago. He was singing again, book in hand, every time Gerino would sing Rashanka would try to translate. But listening was better than trying to figure out the words, it was beautiful whether or not Rashanka understood.

“Da steht ein Försterhaus!”

The General smiled.

“**That sounds nice.**”

Gerino looked up from his book,  _ German to Russian, the traveller’s guide, _ to Rashanka. 

“**Thank you, sir.**”

He always did that, saying sir to everyone that he’d thought was a higher-up. However, after a few long nights of translating and waking some German-speaking Soviets up, the Lieutenant and The General found that Gerino was a Lance Corporal. It sure did surprise Rashanka. 

\- 0 -

Gerino, Alin, and Rashanka were reading. Gerino had already been reading a long time before the Lieutenant and General had to whip out some manual books for their rusted radio. The Lieutenant's office doubled as a bedroom, which led to the back room and a closet. It was dimly lit, the only light coming from a lantern on a polished desk. The desk was located next to the door and was covered in, what Gerino thought were important Soviet documents, piles of plane transactions. In the corner of the room was a bed with a table at its foot. Gerino had started to quietly hum to himself.

Rashanka could hear it, just barely, from the bed. It was another song he sang regularly, of course The General never asked about his singing and never brought it up in conversations. 

The humming turned to quiet singing.

“Holdrio! Duwiduwidi, ha ha ha! Mädel hat mir’n Busserl geb’n!”

The Lieutenant heard, looked up, and got Rashanka’s attention.

“*Is he singing?*” he whispered.

Rashanka nodded, forgetting that no one else had heard Gerino sing before.

Alin and Rashanka stared at Gerino, who was still quietly singing to himself whilst reading a book. It took 10 minutes until Gerino had finished his book and finally looked up. He was greeted by the Lieutenant sitting on a backwards chair, listening to the Corporal’s singing. Rashanka was laying on the bed, back against the bed frame with his hands folded on his lap.

Gerino was embarrassed, to say the least.

\- 0 -

Rashanka and Gerino were sitting on the bed together, as usual, going over what each other has learned about the other’s language. Gerino struggled with this since Russian was written in Cyrillic and made no sense whatsoever. Rashanka found German to be rather easy, despite having some odd pronunciations. 

“**S-so what I’ve learned about German is t-that you,” Rashanka still had a slight stutter, “can sing amazingly in it.**”

Gerino’s face flushed red

“**So? What’s it to you if I can sing well or not?**” He snapped back.  
The General smiled and leaned over, his mouth ghosting over Gerino’s ear.  
“**Because you won’t stop and I think it’s cute.**”  
Rashanka could hear Gerino groaning out of pure anger. The General knew he wouldn’t stay mad for too long. 

\- 0 -

**Author's Note:**

> the songs that Gerino were singing are  
> * Lore, Lore, Lore  
> * Schwarzbraun ist die Haselnuss


End file.
